1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus which automatically logs out after executed a process selected by user who is identified.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in the case to execute a process using a code number in a multiple apparatus, user inputs a his/her own code number to the multiple apparatus. The multiple apparatus judges whether the inputted code number has been registered or not, and only identifies the user if the code number is judged being registered, then logs in so as to allow the execution of the process. The identified user makes the process start. When the process ends, the multiple apparatus displays an initial scene on a displaying section, then the user requests to log out through a log-out switch on the displaying section. Further, when a predetermined wait time passes from a last panel operation, the multiple apparatus decides a log-out and makes the process end. Here, the wait time is a time to keep the log-in state continuing from that a predetermined process ends to that a process following later begins. It may refer to patent document 1.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2004-249625.
However, in the above-stated method, there is such problem to be solved, that is, in the case that the user leaves there without logging out during the wait time passes after the predetermined process specified by the user ended, other user except the identified user may poses as the identified user to start the process following later (requested by the other user).